Desire of the Dark
by spatulalover
Summary: She is manipulative, and she is beautiful and most importantly she is evil. She gets everything she wants with just one touch. Imagine having the power to seduce anyone, anyone but the Sons that is.
1. Just Plain Evil

Just Plain Evil.

Desire

By SpatulaLover

I watched him walk away from my dorm room satisfied.

I smiled to myself as I closed the door. I hardly knew the guy, he was looking for something and I was bored. What's a girl to do, just let the boy be bored? He was a swimmer, amazing body and perfect teeth. Other than that, I don't think I really noticed much.

I walked over to my mirror I stared at myself; I was wearing my cousin's shirt I stole from him the other day, it was miles to big but I looked so good in it. I ran my fingers through my hair and posed in front of the mirror. My loose ringlets rested on my chest and I carefully untangled them. I think a shower is in order because I was meant to meet my cousin Jared half an hour ago.

I grabbed some jeans and a tank top and placed them on the bed ready for me to get back. I took one last glance in the mirror and smiled. For once, I loved being me.

Who am I kidding, I love being me _always._

I walked down the corridor in nothing but my cousin's shirt and some socks. I passed a corridor of onlookers. I smiled at the attention, no attention is bad attention. In fact I craved it. All girls envied me. All boys wanted me and that's the way I liked it. I mean, everyone knew my name and everyone knew who I was. It was like being famous or something.

As I walked down the busy Spencer hallway I overheard a few girls talking about me.

"She is such a whore, I heard that she has slept with her entire year,"

"No way, she is just plain evil,"

Just plain** evil**?_ That's original_....

* * *

This is one heck of a different story, if you like extraordinary exiting and edgy things, stay tuned for more.

MY 5th story OMG. :)

Characters on the profile.

While you are there, check out the other stories guys :)


	2. WhyBeThe Hero WhenYouCanBeThe Villian?

Why be the hero when you can be the villain?

Desire of the Dark

By SpatulaLover

I guess there are a few things you should know about me. I am evil; bad to the bone. After so many years of being called it, I have taken to it. It's an addictive word_. E-vil. Eeeeevil ._ It roles of the tongue with such ease as breathing. I laughed to myself. I looked down at my cousin's shirt; I loved the way it smelt. Although he was a heavy smoker, I kind of liked the musky smell on his clothes the way it mixed with his aftershave gave it a very unique smell. A smell I loved nonetheless. This top was my favourite; it was plain white and sat mid -way on my thigh.

Yes. I knew you would have noticed, Jared and I are extremely close; closer than any normal pair of cousins and no we aren't some sort of weird incest-crazy beings. We just practically lived together growing up, neither of us have siblings so we just are used to each other. However the connections don't stop there, we are close on so many different levels and aspects I do count him as my brother and of course levels you won't even begin to imagine and you wouldn't believe me if I told you.

I finally passed the masses of onlookers and got to the showers, it was deserted in here because most girls will wait until around 6 to shower; before the whole Nicky's fiasco begins. I removed my cousin's shirt and hung it up then kicked off my socks and stepped into the boiling hot shower. I think I could tell I had been in there long enough when my skin was red raw and my hair was suitably _lather rinse repeated _and for a safe guard once more with conditioner. I dried of and threw back on the shirt. I was ten minutes late for meeting Jared. He was not going to be happy. I walked back the way I came apart from the top was now slightly see-through because I was wet. This of course didn't go unnoticed by Spencer's own bad boy Reid Garwin. I couldn't work him out, he always stared at me, studied me and blatantly checked me out yet the others always stopped him from talking to me. This annoyed me I mean all it would take is one touch and I could get away with anything but no; I can't even get that close.

Anyway he smiled at me and I waved. I turned the corner that leads to my dorm and there stood my noble cousin Jared he was casually leant against my dorm door in his suit, cigarette in his mouth and eyes following every girl that passed his way. He is 21, has brown curly hair and a slight beard that is always well kept. He is attractive but boy doesn't he know it and I am constantly reminded of it.

I smiled and ran up to him.

"Hey Jarry," I said giving him a hug.

"Hey Tri, where have you been?" he said in his forceful manner.

"Showe—"

"You were meant to meet me half an hour ago,"

"I know, but it was so warm in there...." I said rolling my eyes. He can be such a nag. But I love him anyways.

He then looked at me properly and laughed.

"I wondered where that went," he said. I opened my door and lead him inside. He sat down on my messed up bed and shook his head.

"Again?" he said, I nodded at him and smiled my devilish smile. He replied with his own trademark grin, he reached for his lighter and went to light the cigarette in his mouth. I snatched it out of his hands.

"Not in my room,"

_Mistake_....

He stood up and snatched it back off me, all 6 foot 4 of him glaring down at me. He didn't even need to say anything. He walked over to my window and opened it. He sat on the window sill and puffed smoke. If there was one thing I hate him for; it was that. I grabbed the clothes on my bed and changed in the bathroom. I pulled my hair back into a pony tail and applied some carefully chosen make-up. I could smell the smoke through the door and I sighed. My whole room is going to stink. That's when I smelt the air properly. He was smoking weed. I opened the door and walked over to him.

"What the bloody hell, its bad enough you are smoking but weed? Seriously!"

"What?"

"I mean, you never even offered me any," I said pouting at him. For a moment he looked shocked, and then he laughed and gave it to me.

"For a moment there, I thought I lost you," he said getting up and inspecting the damage on his shirt.

"So you got the apartment yet?" I asked throwing the dead joint out the window and spraying air freshener everywhere.

"It collapsed last minute, I wasn't suitable apparently, so you mind if I crash here tonight, that's if you don't bring back some dude,"

I laughed at him and nodded. He grabbed his keys and dragged me out the building.

That's the thing about Jared, he is misunderstood I mean I don't trust anyone more than I trust him and that's not just because we are related, he is the only person in the world who understands me and has always been there for me. But the thing about him was, he got into a lot of trouble all the time. He likes drugs and alcohol you see. Of course it's nothing big, just weed mostly I mean he managed to keep his job and a salesman but most of that money is blown on me or weed and his prize possession the Red Lexus LF-A. I don't know why he doesn't just live in that. But I suppose the trouble he gets into makes him the person he is; very powerful. We pulled up to a club we hardly ever go to. You guessed it Nicky's

"What the?" I said getting out the car.

"Trouble and Spotlights, can't go there for a few months and I don't know about you but I need a drink."

I was about to protest but he grabbed my arm before I could grab him. He was all to knowing of what I could do.

We got inside the tiny smoke filled club and it was busy for 5 in the evening. A few people dancing lots of people at the bar and lots of guys waiting around for me. That's when I thought to myself, let's have a bit of fun. I just walked around touching every guy I saw, taking their attention of whatever they were doing, whoever they were talking to and following me. I smiled.

"You are so evil," Jared whispered in my ear.

"Thanks," I said sitting down in our usual spot.

"I mean, come on Trixie you're a smart girl, you don't need to abuse the_ you know what," _

"Why be the hero when you can be the villain?" I said grinning at him. He shook his head and pulled out his phone. I gazed away and scanned the crowd.

All familiar faces, all boring and all used. I felt like a woman who just used her last Kleenex crying over a broken heart. Which is next to impossible because if you have a broken heart, you would be dead therefore not crying. As I was staring into space pondering things, a certain blonde haired player and his sidekick caught my eye.

Who better than to play a player than me?

* * *

:) There you go. Have fun for the while.

Reviieww xx


	3. Used to it by now

Use-d to it by now.

Desire of the Dark

By SpatulaLover.

I glanced over at my cousin who was now quietly talking to someone on the phone. He looked kind of stressed so he wouldn't notice if I decided to do a runner...which I was. I got up slowly and went to step forward when he spoke.

"Where are you going?" his voice made me jump. I whipped around and smiled.

"uhhh..." I said, looking round for inspiration. I couldn't say 'going to get a drink' because I have no money and I wasn't just going to say I was going to talk to Reid Garwin. I was glancing around trying to find someone who didn't hate me. And that's when I saw my best friend Penelope.

"I'm going to see Pen," I added to my sentence before running in the direction of my blonde beauty queen best friend. She turned around and ran towards me crushing me in her death grip hug. Her hair smelt like roses.... that was a weird thing to say.

"Yeah, my hair smells great doesn't it?" she laughed.

"Totally does,"

"Is Jared here?" she said, hope longing in her voice. She has always had a crush on my cousin, which I found kind of weird. She used to spend summer at mine, or any other time when she wasn't at boarding school just so she could see him. It was blatant stalking, but she got away with it because she was Penelope Graham. Absolutely perfect, the kind of person who lights up a room by stepping into it, the kind of person who, when you talk to her you feel like you have known her for a million years, the person who's smile makes everyone else feel happy. She is magnetic, she is blonde and I am totally jealous.

"Yeah, on the phone over there, hey umm... fancy going to the uhh, pool tables with me?" I said glancing over and the bleach blonde and the angel faced boy who were skinning Aaron at a game of pool. She followed my gaze and smiled.

"Trying to cause some trouble are we Trix?" she laughed, I winked at her. She them started really smiling, and frantically waving like a moron. I turned around and saw Jared now glaring at me, he looked angry. There was a hint of red in his eyes. He nodded at Penelope and she almost fainted.

"Look, stop making such an idiot out of yourself, there is no way in this earth I will get near those boys if you keep making Jared pay attention, and FYI he is staying with us for a while so stop acting like a moron!" I said dragging her to the dance floor that was covered with gyrating bodies. It was really strange to be amongst.

"Alright skipper, calm down and anyway you couldn't get those boys even if you tried," she said grabbing my hand and making a gesture to my strange power. A spark flared inside of me. And she smiled; she knew how to press my buttons.

"I can get whoever I like thank you very much, _power of not" _I snatched my hand away from her and turned to see Jared back on the phone, I made a break for the pool tables and dived behind people every time I was almost spotted. He would flip his lid if he found out. I picked up a pool cue and casually waited for Penny. Eyes not straying from my very easy prey.

Prey because I was gonna play him like he plays every other girl in the whole of Spencer, and because he has been a secret desire of mine ever since I started. Plainly because I always get what I want and for some reason, I never got them. The illustrious 'Sons of Ipswich' as much as I hated their all goody two shoes, defender of the weak attitudes and all round big headedness, I needed some.

I felt Penny standing behind me because my scheming had come to a halt, the hatred building up inside of me had reduced and I was now vacantly staring at Garwin as he stared meaningfully back at me.

Dinner time.

I smiled at him and proceeded to whip Penny's ass at this game. She never knew how to play.

"Nice shot," Reid said, standing behind me. I glanced up at him and smiled.

"Thanks," I said pretending to be into him.

"How come I haven't ever spoken to you before?" he said now sitting on the pool table holding out a hand so I could shake it, just as I was about to touch a shy voice called over and snatched Reid's hands away.

"Reid, don't" the man bangs said from behind him. I raised an eyebrow at Tyler and exhaled sharply.

"Do you have a problem?" I spat.

"No but, I am pretty sure he does," Tyler said pointing at a very, very angry Jared and not too far behind a livid Caleb.

I smiled at Reid as Jared grabbed my hands and dragged me out the bar.

"Sheesh, Jarry what's up with you," I said shaking free of his grip. He was pacing up and down the alley way in front of me.

"You," he said, voice shaking from the shear anger. "You just don't _understand_ do you??"

"What?"

"Me and you, were different from everyone else, different from them, we were born with tainted blood, they aren't the same as us, I hate them and I care about you, they are trouble,"

"They are trouble, when you do drugs and drink, yeah sure thing Jared."

I was evil, but Jared was something else, I knew the extent of my powers and yes I abused them. But I didn't use them to abuse others.

He walked up to me and the darkness swamped me. I sighed and pushed past him and looked at penny who was standing confused in the corridor.

"Was it me, or did they seem really weird about you touching Reid?" she said stepping out under the street light.

"See Trix," Jared hissed, the shadows moving and consuming my feet. I felt a little bit of apprehension in my stomach. I tried to ignore it. "See what you do when you mess around with silly little boys, those silly little boys blow our cover." He grabbed my wrist tightly and made me turn around and I fell to the floor.

"You could ruin everything," he said real evil swimming in his eyes.

"Enough Jared, let go of her," Penelope said banishing all the shadows and lighting up the alley way. Jared retreated and leant against the wall. Breathing heavily.

"I am so sorry," he said picking me up and hugging me when realisation hit him.

I was used to it by now.

* * *

Sorry I have been so distant from writing. Long story, not worth typing and not mine to type.

Trying to update all my other stories but 'Sleepwalker' is having major writers block. It's not writing itself like it used to. Which is annoying. And 'The Escape' gets harder and harder to write. So yeah sorry for the neglect.


	4. Trouble

Trouble.

Desire of the Dark

By SpatulaLover.

All four of us watched in the doorway of Nicky's as the young girl fell to the ground. Only then did her friend decide it was time to stop the madness. The girl just looked terrified. I could feel Caleb standing behind me wanting to do something but was just so interested and in captivated with what was going on. It was a strange dark hold that had this air of light in the middle of it. The man picked up the young girl and hugged her...he was almost bi-polar. The girl shrugged him off and turned around. Only too see the four of us standing there.

"How long have you been there," she spat at me.

"Just...got....here." Caleb said struggling to think under the gaze of the blonde. Even Pouge who is besotted with Kate was ogling. She smiled and looked away from the two and they came back to their normal selves. The young girl, who never actually told me her name walked up to me and looked me dead in the face... one thing's for sure, she is hot.

"Get away from here if you know what's good for your Garwin, and take your poxy crew with you." She threatened, teeth clenched. If I know girls, which I do, I would say that the teeth clenching is not an act of aggression but trying to bite back her tears. I tilted my head to one side and smirked at her.

"Why would I leave a pretty thing like you?"

"Not the time to be hitting on her Reid," Tyler said from next to me.

"Definitely not." The bloke said standing behind her; he was at least 6'3" maybe taller. He was very imposing. No wonder she backed down.

"But your friend here is hot." I said really not thinking about it. He grinned evilly; she raised her hand as if to hit me. But the bloke grabbed it and thrust her backwards toward the wall. Her friend ran over to her as she crumbled.

"That's my cousin, the most important thing in my life, I know about you and your so called 'Sons of Ipswich' you're posers, you're trouble, leave her alone." He sauntered up to me threateningly and I laughed. Getting ready to use, he blinked at me and I just felt drained of all my power, like I couldn't use the darkness descended around everyone in the alleyway.

"Jared," the girl coughed. "Please stop it," she called out breathlessly and tear ridden. Caleb walked in front of me and waved the white flag, so to speak. What a pussy there were 2 other guys there beside him. We could have easily taken him.

Let's hope no-one saw.

"Trix, Penelope, consente di lasciare queste posers." He said in what appeared to be Italian. He walked over to his cousin and dragged her away, followed by the goddess like blonde with fine legs. Who turned and muttered "Bruciare all'inferno." In a very seductive voice which honestly gave me the shivers. We were all staring after her until she disappeared out of sight with a laugh. We snapped back out of it and it was suddenly back to normal. Even the atmosphere had changed, but wow. They seem like the mafia, very incising I found myself walking after them only to be dragged back by Tyler.

"Do you not know who that was?!?" he said as they all crowded me. I sat on a broken cart and looked up at them. Actually I didn't know who that was. But she was very hot and he was pretty tall.

"Should i?"

"That is Jared Cendali, Drug Baron, hard core bad boy. He knows people Reid, yes, you have the, you-know-what but he has the assassins and shit" Tyler said, fear running in his eyes. I laughed at Baby boy.

"That's a bit of an exaggeration, no-one has assassins" Pouge said punching Baby boy in the arm.

"Cronies?" Tyler tried again. Pouge shook his head.

"Some sort of weird, pimp followers?"

"No Ty, more like a load of jumped up druggies and whores." Pouge said laughing, Caleb gave a slight grin.

"Anyway Reid, I don't want you shitting around with her, she is trouble I see it in her eyes." Caleb warned. I sighed.

"And, you know, she is a man-eater. Like you of the women world Garwin," Pouge teased me. I took a playful swipe at him. Then we went inside the bar. I couldn't help but think about her. Until the next girl came along.

* * *

Well a random bit to ease the writer's block. Well yeah. Not much to say. But say trouble enough and you forget the meaning :) lol.

Happy Holidays Everyone :)

xxx


	5. Why can’t we choose Family?

Why can't we choose Family?

Filler Chapter

Desire of the Dark

By SpatulaLover

I was so annoyed, hurt, frustrated, heartbroken, depressed, moody, and angry all along with that tinge of adrenaline I get from any confrontation. Jared touched my back as if to hurry me away from the four very attractive young guys. I shrugged him off and turned to have one last look. My dark eyes caught the gaze of some piercing blue eyes and for a moment I didn't see the Garwin that I always saw. That doesn't change the fact I hate them.

"Bruciare all'inferno." Penelope said as we walked away. That was one of the few phrases that she knew of Italian because Jared and I were both Italian. It meant 'burn in hell'. No idea why she knew it, or why she said it.

We ambled towards Jared's car in silence. He had his arm around me, I just ignored it and we were followed by Penelope like she was a little lost dog.

"Beatrix, I am sorry I swear it's not me talking its—"he said, he looked around and remembered Penelope and went into fluent Italian. "--_la droga. Il mio capo al lavoro, mi dispiace._" He basically was blaming the drugs and his boss.

"Whatever," I spat, stopping in my tracks.

"I apologised to you, the least you could do is forgive me," he whispered harshly.

"Why?" I questioned, looking at him in the eyes.

"We are family."

"I thought family didn't treat each other like shit. I love you Jared me and you against the world and all that crap. But recently you have been treating me like I am one of your cronies, I don't care if '_Il la droga _or _Il mio capo al lavoro' _you are the only person I trust with my life in this world and you basically raised me, then you betray all of that and beat me up in some skanky alley way, then turn around and say I should forgive you!?"

He didn't say anything, he just stood there. Painful look upon his face, I stood up to whom I never thought possible.

"Cugini, il male. Jared e Beatrix. Grow up and realise this is the real word and you are meant to care for those closest...find somewhere else to sleep tonight and just get away from me."

I gave him one last look and marched, my head held high. Even though, inside I was crumbling. My heart felt like it has a large knife in it. My lungs were elastic bands. I was so angry. Things like this make me more evil and suppressed to others feelings, and that is why he does it; until I am some heartless and mindless killer.

Why can't we choose family?

* * *

Yes, it was filler so I could move on to some more evilness. :)

Review please or it might just stop..... I don't mean that just to get reviews, I need to know people are reading it, because it's really hard to write a story like mine with the ending it has and not making her fall in love and all that jazz.  
OMG that Rhymes.  
Anyway, if I don't think people are reading it then I will just stop writing it and concentrate on the other stories **although they have less interesting plotlines than this. **

**xx**


	6. Idiots,Evilness and AP French

Idiots, Evilness and AP French

Desire of the Dark

SpatulaLover

_(A/N I don't own anyone you recognise, and thanks to those reviewers)_

Sunlight brushed my skin through the curtains. I opened my eyes and lifted my head from the pillow. Our room had a musty smell and a strange colour. I sighed looking at the clock. 6 am. Time to get up. I looked over at Penelope and she was staring at me smiling. In the really freaky way she does.

"You're doing it again," I said throwing a pillow at her.

"Sorry, I just love mornings," she said jumping out of bed, immediately lighting up the room with her energy. I groaned.

"I hate Mondays," I said grabbing some clothes and heading toward the door.

"Stop it, you sound like Garfield."

"Meow." I said before slamming the door. I began the familiar walk to the showers. For six in the morning the corridors were buzzing with tired, hung-over students looking rather zombiefied. Looking for any source of boiling hot water. Even being zombies didn't stop them from starting and talking about me. I smiled and walked proudly through the onlookers. They weren't interesting today so I thought I would have a bit of fun. I closed my eyes and thought dark thoughts. The corridor's atmosphere became dull. People started arguing for no reason. I smiled. Proud with my work. I got inside the showers and it went silent. That kind of 'I was just talking about you,' silence.

"Carry on then bitches," I said all to used to this stupid routine. The alarm rang for 6.30 and I clambered out of the shower and back down the corridor, now where two girls were having a fist fight.

Havoc is great. I gazed down the corridor and saw the illustrious 'Sons of Ipswich'. I sighed. They instantly recognised me. Not too much upset yet, as I always say, didn't change the fact I hated them.

"Hey!" Garwin called down the corridor; I automatically turned around and walked in the other direction; despite my lack of clothing. I then saw my wonderful cousin walking towards me holding a few presents. Apology presents great. I didn't want to talk to either of them. I just opened a random dorm door and went inside.

It was a boys' dorm. On one side of the room (that was neater) pictures of parents and babies proudly hung along with a Harvard university jumper, who is a spoilt little boy? I laughed and turned to the other bed that was a mess. Posters of bands plastered on the wall in a shamble but there were two things that hit me about this side of the room. One was a black electric guitar, that sat almost as proudly as the Harvard university jumper, and a picture of 4 young boys. That I recognised.

Oh crap.

"Well that saved a lot of time huh?" Garwin said walking up behind me. I sighed, why this room again?

"Just be quiet please," I said gripping onto my towel.

"Hey, it's my room, you can get out if you don't like my noise, but I would like it if you stayed," he said pointing towards the door where Tyler was now standing glaring at me in a hostile manner.

" Spare me the thought please," I said gagging and walking to the door coming face to face with Tyler "Chill blue eyes, I'm leaving, you can have your _bestest best friend _all to yourself," I said before barging past him and out onto the corridor.

It was even more busy that usual plainly because I had just walked out of Reid Garwin's dorm in a towel. I was smiling and minding everyone business as usual when Jared stepped out of thin air.

"Vada Via!" I hissed before attempting to run away. He went to grab my arm but grabbed my towel and it ripped right off leaving my starkers in the middle of Spencer. I turned around and glared at Jared.

"V-a-d-a V-i-a" I said slowly so he would understand.

"I'm not leaving," he said holding my towel as the bargain factor.

"I have school, bye" I then did possibly the greatest thing ever; walking to my dorm naked. It was great.

-x-

I walked up the staircase to my seat in English. I sat next to Pouge Parry, just my luck, stupid lecturer placed us in a seating arrangement. Pouge repulsed me with his major PDA with Kate, I wish she found a better man because we at least can be civil to each other. He wasn't here yet though, so I rested my head on the desk in front. Before I knew it everyone was in the classroom. And I was now sitting between Pouge and the end of the desk.

"Calm down everyone," Mr Jenkins said. "Now I would like to remind you that displays of profanity are forbidden within Spencer hallways, there was an incident this morning of a certain person walking naked down the dorm hallway"

"You could at least use my name Mr J," I said smiling.

"Don't do it again Miss Lorusso,"

"If my idiot of a cousin doesn't annoy me again then I won't be forced too, however it is such a great feeling of freedom,"

"That's enough, Miss Lorusso" The class giggled and Pouge smirked at me. I exhaled sharply. And raised a suspicious eyebrow at him.

Nothing special happened that day, I hung around with Penny and we did the normal thing. Eat. We were sat in the middle of the canteen our plates piled up to our eyes with crap we bought from the shop. I could see the girls glaring at us.

"How can they eat so much and not get fat?" one girl said in passing.

"I've trained my ass not to look for the pounds, unlike some." I said, Penelope almost choked on her food. She was laughing so much. We sat there until the end of lunch and I groaned. I hate AP French.

"So do I," Penelope said smiling at me weirdly,

"I wish you would stop that, getting in my head and crazy shit,"

"Alright calm down skipper, shall we skip?"

"Sure,"

We picked up our stuff and trudged back to the dorms. It was our last lesson of the day so we threw our bags down then got changed.

"You know Jared is really upset, he slept at his _parents _yesterday," she stressed the word parents because he didn't get along with his parents as well as mine, and he didn't like that house very much. So it was quite a big thing for him to do that.

"I really don't care," I said, meaning every word.

"Will you just forgive him?" she said standing up to me.

"Would you forgive your brother if he beat you up every time he got psychotic?" I said as we walked down onto the streets of Ipswich. She shook her head.

"Well then, you can't tell me a-n-y thing."

"Suppose not, but seriously I have never seen him like this," she said, her long blonde hair blowing in the wind. I could tell she really liked him. You would have to be blind to not notice....actually blind people would probably still guess.

"Look, you leave out with whatever is going on between me and Jarry and maybe I will talk to him about you," Her face lit up as she smiled, and so did the entire street even the street lights flickered.

"Sure thing vostra altezza," I laughed as we pinky swore. I love it when she said that. Vostra Altezza, Your Highness. She always called me that when I was being particularly evil. We turned up at Nicky's and sat at the bar. He smiled at us and didn't question our motives when ordering alcohol. I touched his hand and whispered our orders and as fast as anything we had Tequilla shots lined up.

"Here's to idiots, evilness and AP French," I said downing the first shot. It burnt down my throat.

"Here!" Penelope shouted downing hers. We sat there for about 15 minutes drinking as many as we could, because we could get them for free and as many as we wanted.

"Hey Ladies," A voice said from behind us. I turned around and saw Pouge Parry and Tyler Simms standing behind us.

"Shouldn't you be is school Blue eyes," I said to Tyler who was standing very far away.

"AP French, we always skip," Pouge said for him. He was smiling at me, the same smile as before. What if they were planning something?

Two can play at that game.

* * *

Hope you guys had a great Christmas, I know I did.  
Review and share the spirit

xx


	7. Tequila Talking

Tequila Talking.

Desire of the Dark

By SpatulaLover

_(A/N to see my characters visit my profile then tell me what you think, how you imagined?)_

Pouge was definitely using his whole biker dude thing to get to me. His hair was a mess on his head and he was wearing a leather jacket over a white wife beater that carved each and every muscle on this living Adonis. I scowled and turned away.

"Damn being attracted to biker guys," I hissed under my breath.

"Huh Skipper?" Penny said to me as I took another shot.

"Nothing, anyway guys, are you just gonna stand there or move along." I said along with hand movements directing them to the other end of the bar. The last thing I needed was a severe case of temptation. I wanted to patch things up with my cousin and doing it with one of the sons, probably his only mortal enemy on earth wouldn't help. And yes, only _mortal _enemy. He has many enemies, but only four mortal ones.

Makes sense really. Or was that just the tequila talking?

"Actually we were wondering, seeing as you are getting alcohol if we could join you, maybe get to know each other," Pouge said and Tyler flinched. Definitely up to something. I could sense Penny about to scream YES. But I glared at her under my eyelashes and she literally bit her tongue.

"I don't know Parry, Blue eyes here looks like he is about to shit a brick and isn't _'Golden Boy'_ going to punish you for taking such an interest in Spenser's only bad influence besides the one Reid Garwin?" I said before taking another shot from the bar. Pouge laughed and took of his jacket revealing beautifully defined arms. I nearly melted in my seat, which goes to show even the evilness can't protect you.

"The bathroom is right there and what 'Golden Boy' doesn't know, won't hurt him," I liked that answer.

"Alright then Ladies, let's find a seat," I said grabbing my bottle of beer.

"What you guys drinking? Something Hardcore I hope 'cause it's Monday!"

Tyler's eyes shifted down my body as I stood up. I laughed a little bit, his amazing blue eyes revealing his cute innocence. Even though I am pretty sure he is just about as innocent as Reid. These eyes then shifted to Pouge who winked and smiled at me. I shuddered.

They were only taking the bait.

We sat drinking for another hour; school had officially finished meaning more alcohol. I can hold it well so can Penny. After an hour of observation and obvious flirting with Pouge, I came to the conclusion he was so much easier to seduce than Reid. He was more up for it after being neglected by Kate. Reid on the other hand could get any girl he wanted making it difficult. Tyler was a tough egg to crack. He was definitely something; people pay him less credit that deserved. He took alcohol well and remained secure in his thoughts. Even though shy when it comes to girls he has learnt a thing or two from the others because it isn't just is effortlessly handsome looks that get him places.

Although they are both super secure safes and I am merely a Bank robber. It's typical of me to break my way in and ruin everything from the inside out and run off with the riches. I smiled at the thought of it. No longer the great 'Sons of Ipswich' I was so sick of hearing about. I downed another beer and continued to compile my lists of tack ticks for each son.

My leg vibrated and began playing _I know about you- _Dashboard Confessional. I half smiled knowing who it was gonna be. Penelope looked at me and I laughed.

"I just need to take this call," I said excusing myself and answering the phone.

"Hey Cugini," I said as I stepped out into the fresh alley way air.

"_I am so sorry," _

"I know,"

"_I need to see you, it's been lonely where are you?"_ I looked around to check if they were near.

" At Nicky's messing with the S.O.I's minds, it's funny. I think I'm going for the burly one he is gonna be easier than the blonde douche."

I heard a slight chuckle down the phone.

"_That's my girl, ruining lives; we need to talk about them actually. I will come get you from Nicky's and we will go and drink at_ my bar,"

"Sure thing Jarry, Love ya," I said hanging up. It seems the hole is now filled. I am now connected with my cousin again.

Family matters. I fumbled around with my phone in my pocket for a while contemplating whether to actually go back to the scum of the earth and Penny when a pair of strong arms twisted me around and against a wall.

"Well hi," I said grabbing the wall for support, I didn't know if this was a good thing or not.

"Hey," an alcohol laced breath plastered across my face.

"Don't you have a girlfriend," I said pushing him away, careful not to touch his skin whilst this close and personal.

"Yeah, but I need loving, she neglects me for other guys," he said looking into my eyes.

"I think you need to snap out of it Parry," I don't even know why I said that. I have him right where I want him.

"What's to snap out of?"

"Alright then," I said reaching out for his skin, he leant in to kiss me his lips touching mine softly. Then we were interrupted by his furious girlfriend she began screaming at him and to stir things up I thought I would add something into the mix.

"I will be sure to get a pregnancy test after last night" I laughed "Anyway looks like you have previous ends to deal with, it was very worth it though Pouge-y," I loved the used of pet names when annoying people. I collected myself and walked away from the blowout argument, in pure hysterics. I got back into the bar and located Tyler and Penny; looks like they are with everyone else now. Penny looked very relieved to see me. They all went silent with my presence. But I saw Garwin smiling only if he knew I just kissed his best friend and would have gone the whole way if it wasn't for his stupid girlfriend.

"Penny, lets scram, we have so many places to drink tonight and _Jared _is coming to get us right now," I stressed Jared knowing she would jump at the chance

"Do you have to go?" Reid and Tyler said in unison. Looks like Penny made quite an impression on the Blue eyes wonder.

"Alcohol calls me in other places Reid," I replied looking at my phone casually. Reading a text and glancing back up into his ice-blue eyes.

"But its Monday?" Caleb said, confused and suspicious.

"Yeah I am a bad influence, that's why I refuse to hang around with you girls any longer, you are ruining my fun, and frankly I hate you," I slammed my phone shut and walked away dragging Penny behind me, leaving the Sons very Dumbstruck.

Yeah it was the tequila talking.

* * *

There you go. :) its 20 past 2 in the morning so bloody enjoy it ;)

Review. BY THE WAY I accept ideas.

x


	8. Do not ruin the Game

Do not ruin the Game

Desire of the Dark

By SpatulaLover

I walked away from the boys with a smile plastered to my lips. Penelope was jogging beside me in her high heels and mini skirt like a little lost dog.

"Slow Down Skipper, I can't run in heels," she said. I Just laughed.

"Should have worn some flats like me," I said looking down at my jeans and pumps. I turned around to find Reid running after us. I sighed, does he not get the hint... actually it was hardly a hint, i clearly said. _I hate you._ He caught up with us and was now idly talking about shit beside me.

_You better be here or I will have to put up with a crazy ass guy..._

_Who is harassing me...._

_Physically and mentally._

_X_

I sent the message to my cousin in hopes he would rush over here. But its Jared, badboy to the stars. Like that was going to happen. Ever.

"Look Reid, is it? I don't mean to be a drag but I am meeting my cousin and you're slightly annoying me,"

"I wasn't gonna let you walk out on the dark street on your own now was I?"

"I'm not alone, I have Penny," I said, he glanced over at what she was wearing and laughed.

"That's not going to protect you,"

"That's my best friend call her a 'that' again and you are the one that is gonna need protecting," I said as we walked out of the back door and out to the alley way where Pouge and Kate were in a death match. I laughed. Reid gave it an idle glance knowing they'd be all over each other in a few minutes. I pulled my phone out and glanced at the message.

_I would beat him up but... I am trying to stay out of the cops eye atm._

_And I am pulling up now._

_X_

My eyes floated from the message to the pair of dazzling blue eyes and I smiled a smile to match his cheeky grin.

"I like your attitude," he said in an all knowing manor. I grabbed penny and dragged her away. He was still following us; I am beginning to think he is the lost puppy. We saw Jared's Car pull up, the roof was down and he was looking very stereotypical. Penny climbed into the front seat of the convertible next to my cousin who smiled at her, causing her to have a mini heart attack in the seat. He knew that and laughed. I went to get in the car but a warm grip grabbed my ice cold hands. I turned around and came face to face with Garwin. I frowned at him.

"Do you have to go?" he whispered in my ear. His torso fitting so nicely with mine. Oh no, remember the goal. _Eyes on the prize Lorusso. _

"Yes, n-n-ow let go of me or I will punch y-you," I said trying to find my words. Words tend to fail me every now and again.

"Please stay," he whispered so softly a breeze brushed my lips. I wanted him and he knew it.

"Let me go baby," I whispered back, basically kissing him. He didn't budge. I moved closer as if to kiss him, and head butted him instead. He grabbed his forehead and groaned. I smiled and waved and stood on the backseats of my cousin's car as he drove away. Reid looked over at me and laughed. I blew him a kiss as the car sped down the road with me still standing in the back.

"I thought you were gonna kiss him then!" Penny said turning around, I sat down and lay across the back seats.

"Yeah right, its Reid Fucking Garwin, I can do so much better..."

Yeah _Reid Fucking Garwin_.

"Anyway, where we going Jarry?" I said wrapping my arms around his neck via the seats.

"Hey watch the suit," he laughed "And were going to Spotlights, I sorted out the trouble," he said turning up the radio.

_You used to get it in your fishnets  
Now you only get it in your night dress  
Discarded all the naughty nights for niceness  
Landed in a very common crisis  
Everything's in order in a black hole  
Nothing seems as pretty as the past though  
That Bloody Mary's lacking a Tabasco  
Remember when he used to be a rascal?_

Oh that boy's a slag  
The best you ever had  
The best you ever had  
Is just a memory and those dreams  
Not as daft as they seem  
Not as daft as they seem  
My love when you dream them up...

We were all singing along to this really loud music. I think I was slightly tipsy because I was basically dancing on the boot.

"Peeennaay come on," I said reaching for her hands. I dragged her onto the back seats with me.

"So much for staying out of the cop's eye," Jared muttered under his breath

_Flicking through a little book of sex tips  
Remember when the boys were all electric?  
Now when she tells she's gonna get it  
I'm guessing that she'd rather just forget i  
Clinging to not getting sentimental  
Said she wasn't going but she went still  
Likes her gentlemen to not be gentle  
Was it a Mecca Dobber or a betting pencil?_

"Oh be careful back there!" Jared called as we go up and started dancing. He was just concerned about his car.

Oh that boy's a slag  
The best you ever had  
The best you ever had  
Is just a memory and those dreams  
Weren't as daft as they seem  
Not as daft as they seem  
My love when you dream them up  
Oh, where did you go?  
Where did you go?  
Where did you go? Woah

-x-

The queue for spotlights was huge, they were lining up round the block trying to get in. I was just glad we didn't have to queue with all the commoners. Who watched us drive past dancing.

"HELL TO THE YEAH!" I shouted at the song finished. Penny was laughing so much she fell into the foot well and got stuck. Jared smoothly got out of his seat and picked her up while I just jumped of the boot onto the pavement; It went silent as I did so. Jared put Penny down and wrapped his arms around us both as we walked to the door. Everyone just watched on. We were like the mafia. We got to the front door and spoke to Gary the bouncer.

"Hello Mr. Cendali, go right on through," he said holding open the door.

"Thank you Gary," Jared replied passing over a 50 dollar bill.

"Miss Graham, Miss Lorusso," he said as we walked under his arm into the busy club. I love it here, it was busier than Nicky's and everyone danced and drank like there was no tomorrow, underage or not. This also was another place we got away with everything and everyone knew us.

"Hey Penelope, can you go and get us some drinks?" Jared whispered near her ear.

"Sure," she said sounding all peppy, she loved it when he used her full name in his 'tone'.

He placed his hand on my lower back and guided me to the V.I.P area. We sat down in the corner and he lit a cigarette. I leant back in the leather seat and sighed. I was so happy to be back here away from the sons and with my favourite people ever. I looked over at my cousin and he was looking back at me.

"Penelope is great isn't she," I said remembering my deal from earlier. He passed me the end of his cigarette and sighed out the smoke.

"She is, I agree" he said, his eyes wondering to the bar, where she was flirting with the bartender to get us some drinks. I could feel her energy from back here. I placed the cigarette in my mouth and inhaled. Not as good as the herbal ones but nicotine lined none the less.

"What do you think of her,"

"She has definitely...grown up well," he tried his best to find the right words.

"So you _like_ her,"

"I don't _dis_like her" he argued back. He then pressed his finger on my lips as she walked over. "_consente di non rovinare il gioco" _he said.

_Do not ruin the game. _Huh? He made a good point.

* * *

Thank you to my reviewers

Lovely Lo , kvsgrl , rugrat4eva, .1010, AMCovenant-March and all the others (you know who you are I just lost most names because of my sucky organisation skills)

Well keep on Reviewing xx

Oh and I don't own the song. That's Fluorescent Adolescent by the Arctic Monkeys who own all rights yadda yadda blah blah. :)


	9. Notes

Notes

Desire of the Dark

By SpatulaLover

I opened my eyes and laughed, I had been lying face down on the floor for so long my cheek was welded to the floor. I slowly lifted my head from the floor and looked around. I feel so ill. Jared was passed on the floor next to me and Penny was in his arms. How sweet... but I don't know how it happened. I need to find a camera to commemorate the moment. I dragged my body off the floor and clung onto my bed for dear life. What on earth was a drinking last night? I walked over to the mirror and groaned. My eyelashes were stuck together on one eye and I had food stuck on my face. _Atractive. _I grabbed the camera and took a picture of them. It was very cute so I printed it out and stuck it on my wall along with all the other drunken and happy moments I have shared with them. I walked to the bathroom and swallowed a few tablets. I then got changed for school and ripped the stay pieces of popcorn from my face. I don't really remember what happened last night, other than getting very drunk because I was having a contest with Jared. I tied my hair back and put on my shoes. I had already missed the first 2 lessons but lucky me I was in time for English.

"Penelope Graham, we are late for English hurry up." I said throwing her clothes at her. She moaned and opened her eyes. I then threw some pills at her.

Within 5 minutes she was ready but Jared was still asleep on the dusty floor so I left him a note.

_Gone to English...then what ever the hell lessons I have after that I don't really know.....anyway thanks for last night it was fun. Let's not fight again._

_Be back soon_

_Trixie and Penny_

_Xx  
P.s yeah you did fall asleep with her in your arms you big softie._

"Trix, come one lets go," Penny said laughing. We left the note on his face and ran out the door and down the corridor, our heels clicking on the ancient wooden floors. We both looked and felt like shit but man it was a good night...even if neither of us really remembers it.

"You fell asleep with my cousin," I said as we got to our classroom

"I know right," she squealed as I opened the door. Seems like they heard us. We didn't realise how late we were.

"Nice of you to grace us with your presence Miss Lorusso," he said pointing over to my seat. "Oh and Miss Lorusso that is not appropriate school uniform please remove the sunglasses and hat,"

"It's been a rough night sir," I said as I sat down next to Pouge, who actually blushed after our run-in last night. I removed my glasses and hat and the lightness of the room almost blinded me, not good for a hangover.

"Oh and Miss Graham you are wanted in the Provost's office immediately" Mr Jenkins said. Penny's face dropped as she stood up and looked over at me. I crossed my fingers and smiled at her. She then ran out of the room.

The class seemed to drag on forever and ever. I lifted my head from the table and looked at Pouge. He looked back at me. He then grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled something down.

**Hey, rough night??**

I looked at the note and laughed. How could he possibly tell? Maybe because my skin was paler than normal, my eyes were sunk into my head and are extremely bloodshot, pr maybe because every now and again I would almost throw up over the desk onto the people below?

_You bet...my cousin is like a worse influence than I am XD._

I threw the note back at him and smiled.

**You had a better night than me then.....**

Then I remembered everything that I said to him while Kate was there and then everything Pouge and I were gonna do if she had not turned up. I shuddered.

_Oh shit yeah...how is you and that girl?_

**Good. Kinda better 'cause she now knows about how neglected I was.**

_Well if you were going for me then you must have been neglected. Or very drunk...Or Reid in disguise._

**What's with the past tense Lorusso?**

So does that mean he is still going for me or are they still playing games? Sometimes that boy freaked me out. I don't suppose any of them realised, Even though I clearly said that I hate them.

_You're going out with someone you Dumbass! and you are so not my type, none of you posers are...._

**Not even Reid? :')**

_What part of 'none of you posers' do you not understand? ... : /_

**You seemed pretty into him last night..... You seemed pretty interested in me too....**

_Just keeping my eyes on the prize Parry._

**What's the prize?**

I remembered the conversation I has with my cousin last night.  
_"So you like her,"_

"_I don't dislike her anyway consente di non rovinare il gioco" he said._ _Do not ruin the game..._

And that's where his advice came in handy in the real world.

_We are all just players._

I scribbled down then threw the note back at him. I looked up at him and smiled. He stuffed the note in his pocket and relaxed in his chair. That's when I got to thinking. If the sons are playing games like I suspected the other night, why am I playing their game. I am the dumbass. Maybe it's all part of the bigger picture. I think I need to talk to Jared about this. I think.....

* * *

_It got cut short coz I got stuck :P_

_Working on the next chapter right away :) x_

_Thanks to those reviews. Those very few important people :)_


	10. Is Chocolate Better than Sex?

Is Chocolate Better than Sex?

Desire of the Dark

By Spatulalover

I just about lived through my classes until lunch, where I found myself in the familiar position of eating alone. Kind of serves me right for making so many enemies during the years. It's not my fault I was raised to stand up for the greater good. Maybe getting into physical fights with girls...and boys over a game of volleyball is a bit to the extreme. But oh well. I still have pudding. I leant forward on my chair and examined the triple chocolate fudge brownie ice cream with whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles on top with the ultimate chilli-chocolate sauce finishing the design. It was a masterpiece for a fact. I closed my eyes and inhaled the sweet smell with the bitter aftertaste. My mouth began to water just thinking about placing the oh so great tasting food into my mouth and savouring every second.

I couldn't take it any longer. I opened my eyes and grabbed the fork and began to devour the mountain in front of me. I even let out a little groan.

"I didn't know I had that effect on you," a familiar voice whispered in my ear. I jumped out of my skin and dropped my fork. I watched it fall to the ground with horror. My ice cream fudge brownie was on that fork.

"You. Made. Me. Drop. That. Chocolate." I said through my harsh breathing. Okay maybe I was a bit hung-over and hormonal.

"Sorry honey," he said slipping into the chair opposite me. Now I remember why I like eating alone. Where was Penny anyways?

"Vada Via poser," I said staring into the busy cafeteria. I watched a petite blond girl and Kate Tunney make their way over to Reid's normal scene, where Tyler and Pouge sat. I took a sip of my drink and continued to people watch, blocking out all of the noise coming from the foghorn opposite me. Kate wrapped her arms around Pouge and kissed him, as if 24 hours ago I hadn't kissed him. I shuddered, why doesn't Penny stop me from doing these things. It was beginning to bother me why she hadn't turned up to her favourite time of day. Lunch.

"I still don't understand how you can be sitting here _alone_ when guys literally throw themselves at you."

"I am not alone; you are here bugging me. I hardly call that alone, I call it more a chore"

"Why can't we just be friends?" he said. His version of friends being _fuck buddies._

"Because people like you don't make _friends_ with people like me," I said reciting a well learnt lesson from Jared.

"What do you mean people like me?" he said leaning forward and looking me in the eyes. I stared coldly back at them then surveyed the cafeteria. There was a blonde sitting in the corner with a plate of salad in front of her. She wanted to eat it but she just kept playing with it, hoping it would eat itself and she would lose a few pounds.

On the table next to her, sat a group of stoners; laughing about nothing in particular. Of course these were sophisticated stoners; Aka Waspoids. Typical good looking, sporty, I get everything kinda guys that you could fall for except they are almost always baked. Only the money gets them through Spencer.

Then of course sat the wannabe's staring in awe of the 'sons of Ipswich' and their groupies, Sarah and Kate. The wannabe's were the typical blonde bimbo, big boobed cheerleader types. They were mean but couldn't compare to me. They just copied everything Sarah and Kate did, in hopes to become the next '_Mrs Son of Ipswich' _in other words they were a bunch of losers.

Which brings me round to my least favourite group of people. Do they even need an introduction? Well yes of _bloody_ course, they don't expect any less than a red carpet entrance and a group of dying fans and the pap to follow their every move. That group were privileged, Rich, Spoilt and totally Smart. They were everything without even trying... it was like a birth right. Everything about them was real, even the way they joked with one another and generally acted. It wasn't all this fake high school shit to get people to like them it was all REAL and they didn't even need to get people to like them, they automatically did. It made me sick.

"Because Reid, look at your normal hang out, look at how everyone likes you and wants to be you,"

"Who can blame them, I am gorgeous,"

"I am trying to give you a decent explanation you asshole." I said picking up my ice cream to take me leave.

"Okay, fine sorry," he said grabbing my hand and pulling me back to my seat.

"People don't like me, they only say bad things about me, I am a bad influence and I work for everything I get, I am not born with a fancy name to uphold. People don't expect of me Reid. But people expect of you and I have learnt not to waste my time with a bunch of people who don't live their lives like teenagers should, at least the Waspoids are getting there,"

I looked back at his face and he was smiling, a sincere smile.

"You really think I am like them? I will tell you one thing, I am nothing like them when you get to know me, notice how they don't even know I am gone, and they don't need me. Caleb generally hates me because I get into trouble a lot."

This intrigued me.

"Been arrested?"

"3 times, you?" he said rather proudly.

"5," I said back.

"Okay, tough girl. One night stands?"

"Apart from you those boys you call friends and 5 male teachers, everyone else that is a man really and of course loads from the clubs and stuff. And judging by your reputation I don't need to ask."

"You are the only one on my list to check of Miss Lorusso," he said leaning closer to me.

"Well don't count on it Garwin," I said stepping his foot.

"You really are something else," he said laughing and wincing from the pain. I smiled and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Tell me something I don't know,"

"You going to Nicky's tonight?" he said hopefully. I laughed slightly. Let's keep him hopeful.

"Maybe," I said even though I was, I need to get laid. I smiled at him and got up, half reluctantly leaving my chocolate behind. But I needed to get ready for tonight.

Which poses the question, is chocolate better than sex?

* * *

Okay there you go a Reid/Trixie chapter. Sorry I have been such a bad, appauling *insert nasty word here* author. But I am truely sorry. Hope you had a great hol. Thanks to the reviewers I LOVE YOU. x


	11. Fun

Fun

Desire of the Dark

By Spatulalover

I walked back to the dorms beginning to regret my decision to leave the chocolate behind. I could go back but that would mean having to face the annoyingly beautiful boy again. Sigh, life's a bitch. I got to my room and pushed the door open; it was pitch black in there and was really stuffy. I flicked on the light switch and opened a few windows. Jared was still passed out on the floor snoring away contently and on the bed next to him was a lump underneath the covers.

"Inconspicuous I must say Pen,"

"I thought if I stayed quiet no one would notice and they would leave me alone" she said, voice muffled from the covers.

"Look, I had no idea what happened but I think you should come out of there and talk to me about it"

She didn't say anything so I sat on the bed next to the lump.

"Or I could..." I said whipping the covers off her. She was cuddled up around a teddy bear in her P'Js, her blonde hair a mess upon her head and her eyes shone red from crying. Penny was a happy person so when she got upset she tended to explode.

"It's my mother, she wants me to move back home, because my grade have dropped to C's and D's I spend all my food money on going out and now she wants to send me to boarding school in England!" she said sitting up and hugging me. I patted her on the back awkwardly. I sat there in silence thinking, it wasn't the end of the world, it wasn't like... I dunno leaving your triple chocolate fudge brownie ice cream with whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles on top with the ultimate chilli-chocolate sauce on a table in the cafeteria. Why was I still thinking about that? Focus Lorusso, focus.

"Well, I say let her come here, I will talk to your mother"

"When you say talk...?" she said getting up and looking in the mirror, even upset she was vain.

I winked and walked to the wardrobe. Stepping on my cousin, he woke up with a jolt and grabbed my foot. I tripped and fell on the floor next to him. I groaned and lifted my head from the floor, looking at him with fake anger in my eyes. He laughed and apologised.

"Now you are up, go home, get dressed then meet us back here in 30 minutes we are going out tonight." I said throwing his keys at him.

"I don't feel like going out," Penny said, I laughed as Jared left the room.

"Don't lie, Jared will be there,"

She laughed and I threw some clothes at her. I wonder if going out at all was accepting Garwin's offer. I wonder what would happen if I did accept the offer, I mean, what's the worst that could happen. I have a good time? I stood and debated with myself before getting changed. Before I knew it Jared was back and we were walking out to his car. Penny has perked up back to her usual self, she over reacts about everything. She was walking ahead with Jared; who had his arm around her. I swear they were casually dating.

They turned a corner and Jared hissed, literally. I jogged and caught up with them to see what the hell was going on. There stood the Posers, they were just talking amongst themselves but Jared couldn't stand to be within a 50 meter radius. They hurried past and I dawdled behind them still having a mental debate with myself. Is it possible I am that anti-social I have to talk to myself because other than Penny I have no-one to debate with? Now that's just sad.

"Lorusso," Garwin said stopping me in my tracks.

"What?" I said whipping around and looking at them cold expression set into my face as usual.

"See you later," is all he said with a wink. I didn't even grace him with an eye roll. I just turned on my feet and continued walking.

We got to Spotlights and got the usual greeting by the bouncers and then the first round of drinks on the house. I was sitting at the normal table, my eyes fixed on the vodka shots in front of me. The vibrations from the music were causing ripples and the lime in the bottom was shifting from side to side. It was hypnotising. I grabbed a cocktail stick and stabbed the lime in the bottom quite violently. After satisfyingly stabbing the lime half to death a pulled it out of its vodka-ry death bed and inspected it.

"Buonjourno," Jared said sitting himself opposite me and sliding a second vodka across the table. I broke out of my trance and smile at him, popping the lime in my mouth and closing my eyes enduring the sour wave that invaded my mouth. I opened my eyes again and Jared was looking at me, one eyebrow raised.

"Where's Penny?" I said mouth full of lime spitting some of it on Jared's top. He causally wiped it off and cleared his throat. I smiled a goofy grin and waited for his answer.

"Down there." He said his voice gruff from a lasting hangover. I followed the direction of his eyes and penny was dancing on the table surrounded by a bunch of leering guys. It looked like fun, why not join? I got up and Jared grabbed my hand.

"Don't be idiotic please" he said genuine worry in his eyes. Maybe he can read minds too.

"I won't Jarry," I said kissing his forehead and running down to join my best friend.

The music was louder down here the vibrations shook my feet and made it harder to dance in heels. There was so many people here all wanting to dance with Penny and I. It seemed like we were the only two girls in the place. I looked up and Jared was staring down at us. Sipping away at his beer; I think I sensed a twinge of jealousy every time a guy got on the table and danced with Penny, but he knew well enough she has fancied the pants of him since forever. I looked back up and he was gone. There was that horrible sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach; I always get it when I don't know where he is. Nearly every week something goes down here and Jared is always involved. I then looked around and saw him dragging Penny of the table.

Someone's tetchy. I thought to myself as they walked off to some abandoned corner.

"TURN THE MUSIC UP!" I shouted to the DJ behind me, the crowd cheered the lights went down and the music went up. I continued to dance despite my vision beginning to blur into masses of pretty lights and the edges of the table were gradually becoming more and more difficult to see. The vodka was really going to my head and it really was beginning to feel like I was the only girl in the world – to quote Rihanna- except I didn't need a man to make me feel that way...although tonight it would have helped a little. I mean you can't help be a little depressed when your best friend and cousin are getting it on and you're dancing on tables like some cheap hooker. I danced for a few more minutes before the vibrations from the bass caused me to have a bad bout of hiccups. I slipped off the table and headed towards the bar, wondering where Jared and Penny had actually got to. I began to search the crowd of writhing, sweating and down-right dirty bodies to see if I could spot a busty blonde and an older guy sucking face in one of the corners but, unfortunately for me, all I saw was other couples practically or, in some cases, actually dry humping. Ew. As I ordered and knocked back my 3rd flaming sambuca that night I couldn't help but feel that tomorrow would definitely be the worst hangover ever.

As I sat there spinning around in my chair feeling like an old spinster I started to really regret not accepting Garwin's offer. It looks like I could have used the fun. Hindsight is a fucking wonderful thing. I looked to my left and thought I saw something spookily familiar out of the corner of my eye. Something I wasn't entirely sure I really wanted to see. A streak of blonde hair...and no, not just your regular blonde hair...peroxide blonde.

"Two vodka and lime shots, please" said the voice that confirmed my doubt.

"I second that order," I shouted after Rennie the Bartender. I then turned and smiled a drunken smile at Reid.

"Looks like you didn't wait for me then," he said sitting on the barstool next to me and sliding over one of the vodkas he'd just ordered. I took one look at it and downed it.

"Yeah, why on earth would I wait for you, Garwin" I said half sarcastically. I honestly am surprised that he even turned up...or knew where I was.

"Cause I expect you're looking for some sort of fun?

"How did you know that?"

"Because you're sitting at a Bar, alone, on a Monday evening getting completely and utterly shitfaced" He said laughing, then proceeding to take another shot before ordering 2 more and downing them too.

"That's just how I roll and you better steady yourself Garwin or you'll get far too drunk on a school night." I said taking my second shot and swallowing it quickly, feeling the burn as it ran down my throat.

"Darling, I can handle my drink like a pro" he said raising his eyebrows and moving closer to me.

"Oh really, I bet I can drink you under the table," I said moving close to him.

"Only if you join me there" he whispered. He was just looking straight into my eyes. Now, I don't know if this was because I'd had five too many shots or if it was actually true but...it was like he was staring right into my mind. He then began to close his eyes and move his lips closer to mine. I laughed and moved away ordering 5 tequila shots each. He opened his eyes, blushed a little then seemed to regain his cocky demeanour. I felt a little sense of achievement to the fact I'd managed to lure Reid Garwin into a false sense of security.

"Now," I began "Whoever does the most shots of tequila the fastest, wins."

"Wins what, exactly?" He said preparing his shots.

"Whatever they want to do the loser has to accompany them," I said smirking, evily.

"Deal."

We both picked up the first shot and we were off. I managed to get to 4 shots before one, almost wanting to throw up and two falling out of my chair. Reid however managed all five and still had enough sense to be able to perform a victory dance. He picked me up and uttered 6 words in my ear.

"Let's go have some fun."

* * *

Right, Okay. I really do apologise for the lack of update for about a year. However there is a really good reason. I needed to have some growing space. There come a time in a girls life when she just needs space to grow up a little and have some fun. Whilst doing this I couldn't concern myself with the likes of inspiration and creativity, which is actually pretty upsetting. If I had the inspiration to carry on I really would have. I also feel that my stories aren't good. I want to begin re-writing them. I think over 4 years I've learnt a lot about writing and I've matured in what I write. I'm not longer completely influenced by music and small crushes but romances and gripping plots. I will, however, finish what I started out of determination. I'm then going to start a new story which I'm calling 'The Ipswich Murders' it's a Scream Crossover and I've already got the first few chapters. Anyway I'm happy to see some people are still reading my stories. It does make me smile and actually is what brought be back here after so many years! So please review if you want to see these continued and if you have any ideas of CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. Readers are what make writers. So thank you for everything.

Yours,

Spatulalover.


End file.
